Leo's Adventure
by Dinoreaper
Summary: Leo's Trip to Ogygia. With some fun with the other couples as well.


**(A/N) Ok guys this is my first Fan fiction and I hope you like it, FYI as I note later in the story Calypso is over a thousand years old and Leo is 17. Ogygia is a completely independent island, one of those "It's everywhere and nowhere" islands. So the legal age of consent would be up to the leaders, in this case Leo and Calypso, and obviously they would say the legal age of consent is 17 so Leo can have sex. Oh I forgot to mention, this is a lemon. If you do not like that then don't read it. I don't care what other people think; I just had an idea and decided to put it forward as a fan fiction.**

Chapter 1: Fun for the first time

_Dear Jason and friends,_

_Supreme Commander of the Argo II here. I know you guys ran around in circles, bumping into each other's heads last time I was gone. Just thought I'd let you know, I'm at… as special place that Percy would know about. You know what I mean Percy, your one regret. I'm fine here. Percy I'm talking to you here when I say don't immediately tell them. So I'll be back in a week or so, let's meet at Greece ok? Oh and we might get someone else to come with us to Greece._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Supreme Commander_

_Leo Valdez_

Leo still couldn't believe what had happened. He had been building the mini boat in the bomb bay ever since Nico and Reyna had taken the statue from it. He told them he was building something special and didn't let anyone in. He only came out for meals. When it was ready he spent the rest of the day waiting for the right spot, then he opened the bomb bay's doors and got in the Mini-Argo. The MA was a smallish ship that could go on sea or through the air. He attached the crystal to the tracker Odysseus had and watched happily as it turned on and pointed him in the right direction. It had been days since he set out, but he found his way, and when he reached the island and saw her he started writing the letter, right after yelling out to her. "I TOLD YOU I'D COME BACK CALYPSO". She was so startled he actually managed to get in a kiss on her cheek before she could react. Then she smacked him, but he knew she was just shocked. "What happened?" "How did you get here?" She asked. "I thought I'd come and see Calypso, my friend, who normally doesn't slap me" He replied. She pondered this for a little bit before kissing him full on the mouth. Now he was the open mouthed one. "That still doesn't answer how you got here" She said. "In that boat, now I did use some navigating help from the tracker that Odysseus had before he died, it needed the crystal of course that you gave me". She was so stunned again that he frenched her just for a second to wake her up. She then offered to have dinner with him, he accepted. Later that night Leo was at the dinner table with Calypso. He'd never had wine before, though he liked the affect. They were talking and then there was silence while they were eating, but it was a good silence. Then Calypso giggled, he asked her what and she replied. "I saw the tent in your pants; I'm guessing it was because of this dress?" Leo smiled since it was the dress, he had been given by the invisible servants a dress shirt and dress pants, and she was wearing a strapless backless really hot dress that showed off all he curves and complimented her hair perfectly. "Yes I suppose it is." He said. "Its cold over here in this dress, can I sit in your lap" She asked? "Uhhh…" He stammered, she smiled and took that as a yes, she walked over and sat in his lap, touching his member in the process, "Is that for me?" She asked playfully. "Yes" He managed to get out from under the wave of pleasure he had felt by her hand. "Well I have something for you, two things actually." She said then slowly grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. She moaned at his touch, he took this as a sign to go on and pulled off the front of her dress and realized she wasn't wearing a bra; he started slowly massaging her breasts. She moaned again and grabbed his member. She jumped on the floor and pulled off his pants and started giving him a blowjob, he moaned at the bars of pleasure keeping him from doing anything, but enjoy the feeling of her hot, moist mouth on his manhood; when she deep throated him especially. She eventually stopped and he groaned and tried to get her to do it again. "No" She replied "What if one of the gods comes here, I have no way to stop them from coming, and do you think they would approve of an underage half-blood and a 2 thousand year old nymph?" Though he looked sad so she cheered him up by saying "Though I can keep them out of my room" He smiled at this and scooped her up bridal style and brought her to her room. When they got there they started making out and pulled off each other's clothes, he grabbed a G-Cup breast in each hand and started playing with them, enjoying the feeling of them in his hands, though she soon said "We could have done this in this at the table, you know we both want sex". He nodded and grabbed his member and started rubbing her slit with his tip "Ohhhhh" she moaned at the feeling, just wanting it to slide in. Now of course Leo knew what he was doing, back at the wilderness academy, before Jason and Piper came there he had made a computer out of spare wires and metal from around the school and might have even broken the AC from the parts he took. But anyway he had made the computer to latch onto the school's phone line and it let him do anything on it. Of course he let his fellow man use it, for a price. One of the bigger kids at the school was using it at a time; Leo had left the room, partly so the guy could have some privacy and partly because the kid was jacking off to some porn. When the kid's time ran out he grumbled and left, but instead of turning off the sight Leo looked around at some really NSFW stuff. The really kinky stuff didn't really interest him, but he learned most of the positions so he could impress a girl. If he ever got one that is, Calypso on the other hand had had years of training to be a sex master to please her husband when she married. So even though she was a virgin, she knew what to do. So when Leo entered the feel of the walls around him tight on his penis made him moan at the same time when the feel of his member in her vagina made her moan as well. He stopped when he felt her hymen **(A/N: The hymen doesn't actually signify virginity. Once a woman who was pregnant had a partial hymen, which means it doesn't signify virginity, I've also met virgins who don't have a hymen. It's just a common misconception. I'm just doing it this way since most people don't know it is misconception) **He asked her if he should break it and she nodded. He broke it quickly and saw a flash of green blood from the hymen breaking, but it quickly healed. They started up a slow pace, getting used to each other; Leo's size and Calypso's warmth. Yet it was pleasurable for both of them, after a while they started speeding up, needing the friction they both desired. Soon after Calypso reached her peak, the feeling of her clenching cunt and her warm fluids made Leo orgasm as well, they then laid there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. When Leo woke up he realized they must have fallen asleep, he had been using Calypso's beautiful breasts as a pillow, without moving he lowered his lips onto hers and she woke up instantly, realizing what was happening she pulled him in for a more passionate kiss, each fighting for dominance. Leo thought about it and quick as a flash twirled Calypso around and started fucking her reverse cow-boy style and Calypso loved it, having been taught what to do, she clenched her ass muscles and Leo practically collapsed in pleasure. "Cally…" he stuttered, using the pet name he had thought of for her when he was working on the Mini-Argo "Cally I want you" Calypso smiled at this and sat him down, turned herself upside down and wrapped her legs around his head so tight he could barely breath. She then lowered her mouth onto his beast, after him moaning into her cunt and her loving it, she tugged with her legs and his mouth was forced onto her slit. When this happened he got the picture and started licking around her slit, touching it with his tongue for a while until she moaned her pleasure onto his manhood and made him enjoy it even more, he finally used his fingers to spread her lips apart and inserted his tongue into her vagina. He merely probed at first before retreating. Until he found her G-spot and hit it 3 times in a row. When this happened she practically cummed right then and there, but she stopped herself and instead promised herself she would make him cum first. Though he wasn't making it any easier with his licking, sucking on her g-spot, occasionally moving around, but always moving back to the g-spot, so she started instead rubbing his balls and licking his head for a while. It provided basically the same amount of pressure, which was halfway between "I LOVE YOU" and uncontrollable moans and screams of pleasure. She then quickly started up a rhythm of deep throats and sucking on the head. All the while rubbing and occasionally sucking on his balls. This made so much pleasure that he almost cummed only seconds after her starting up the rhythm, though she stopped right before she finished it and stepped away, he moaned at this and wanted her to finish it. "Not just yet" She said and gave the now very sensitive tip a lick, he was about to jack off to finish it, but she held him back, he was surprised at her strength. "Not until you tell me you love me." She said with an air of finality. This surprised him though he didn't even hesitate in saying "I love you Calypso, I always loved you from the first moment when you angry at me for blowing up your dining table" She was so happy about this she ran over and very passionately kissed him and put her vagina onto his manhood and hilted him inside her, she then swayed her hips and caused the pleasure in Leo to build until he yelled and climaxed all inside her, the feeling of his warm juices made her climax too. She smiled at this and sat in front him and very seductively started eating his and her own cum. He smiled at this and helped her clean herself up and reveled in her taste. _Exotic, and tasty, like a wonderful fruit_. He was smiling at this until she put her mouth on his cock and slowly sucked on the half-hard little Leo until it was rock hard. She then got on top of him and lowered herself onto him and then slowly rose back up. She slowly sped up and Leo enjoyed the feeling until he realized she had been doing all the work and used his hands to guide her hips up and down, while at the same time raising his own hips. While this was happening he realized he was only 17 and shouldn't be having sex. _Well Ogygia is a completely secluded island; it isn't in any country so the legal age for sex would be up to the leaders, in this case Calypso and me. So I say the age is 17 and I think calypso would agree_. His mind at ease focused entirely on the task at hand, which was making the love of his life feel the most pleasure he could bring to her. After a while he stopped and they got up, they Leo thought of an idea and grabbed his tool belt. He picked it up and fished out a vibrator and a few other kinky things. It was interesting that the belt worked for this stuff and didn't seem to need a break for these things. _Maybe that's what it was originally designed for, though was adapted for use in a workshop. Or maybe the person who had it had a really dirty mind. Or maybe my dad was helping him out in this case. Whatever happened I'm glad it's working this way_. He asked he to close her eyes and he inserted the vibrator, he turned it on and she started moaning. She thought maybe he had just mode it or maybe Leo had brought it with him, either way she sure felt pleasure from it. The moans really turned Leo on and he started jacking off, he got so excited he stuck his dick into her ass hole and she screamed from the pleasure. He waited for her to get adjusted then went supersonic, pumping in and out of her ass hole; all the while the vibrator pleasured her vagina. She cummed soon after and took out the vibrator turned to Leo and sexually licked off her cum. He smiled at how much he made this beautiful woman orgasm. He decided he should reward himself, when he walked over to her with renewed vigor. When Calypso saw this she stood up, but he pushed her onto her knees and stuck his cock in her mouth. She realized what happened and accepted her submissive role and sucked on his 7 inches of cocky heaven. He smiled at this and grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head back and forth along his beast, becoming faster and faster. When he felt himself about to cum he pushed her head so far back in her mouth it went down her throat and cummed. Some cum dripped of his now limp dick in her mouth and she loved the taste. "Clean up this cock Bitch." He commanded. She did as she were told and cleaned up his cock. "Worship your Master's beast you little slut" She nodded and slowly sucked on it and rubbed her hands up and down it. Leo leaned over and said "You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you my little slut." "Yes Master." Calypso replied meekly, still playing the role of the submissive sex slave. "But I don't think you've been taught a lesson Bitch" He said in a tone of voice that Calypso really loved to hear "No Master." She said in the same submissive tone. "So you need to be spanked don't you slave." Said Leo. "Yes Master." She replied again. She leaned over his lap and Leo looked down on her fine ass. He reached over and smacked it. "Ohhhhh" cried Calypso as she felt the painful yet pleasurable spanks on her ass. Leo smacked it again and again until it was a fine shade of gold. "I think that's good enough for now" He said. And cut the role of Master by kissing her very gently and it showed how much he cared about her and how he truly loved her. They then collapsed as they had been making love for more or less 2 whole days. But before Leo went unconscious he stuck his cock in her vagina and took a breast in his mouth and then collapsed.

**(A/N) Wow great chapter. I hope you guys like it and will be uploading the second one soon. But for now some questions for you to ponder on. Where are the Argo II Members? What will happen when Calypso meets Annabeth, the person she had cursed to lose Percy? Will Leo and Calypso have a baby?**

**All these will be answered in the next few chapters. Please comment and rate fairly, if you use too wrong language I will delete your comments. I'm open to criticism, but I don't want any cuss words in the comment section.**


End file.
